To Find Comfort Again
by Minamoto-Koji-The-Fading-Light
Summary: ((Takouji!)) Minamoto Kouji has had his heart broken so many times he is scared to open it up to others. After his parents die in a plane crash and he is forced to move in with his real mother and twin brother, he must slowly learn how to trust others
1. The Heart Locked Away in Sorrow

_**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Digimon Frontier. Though that would be very nice._

**Warnings**: This **IS** a Takouji fanfic. Do not flame me if you don't like it, for it's not my problem if you chose to read it after I have warned you. As for the flaming goes. I think only positives and ideas should really be said in the review section. I'm not putting my stories up to be insulted. I believe other authors would agree…

_**Summary**: Minamoto Kouji has had his heart broken so many times he is scared to open it up to others. After his parents die in a plane crash and he is forced to move in with his real mother and twin brother, he must slowly learn how to trust others and feel what he has forgotten long ago. But finding a way into Kouji's heart is harder then it looks, as Kanbara Takuya quickly finds out. _

_Please R & R._

_XxXxXxXxXxXx Change in time or place._

Chapter one The Heart Locked Away in Sorrow 

Kouji Minamoto's alarm clock goes off at 4:45 a.m. He slowly extends his arm almost automatically and hits the snooze button as he always has. Today was going to be like every other. The snooze alarm goes off five minutes later as Kouji lets out a small grunt of annoyance. "Stupid alarm clock." He murmurs into his pillow as he slowly pries himself from his bed. "My parents should be home today" Kouji whispers to himself as he slowly balances himself onto his bedroom floor, stiffening slightly to how unnaturally cold it was.

He looks at his clock and sighs, finally shutting off the snooze alarm. "Why do they put those on there, anyway?" He scans the room with his blue eyes figuring out the schedule for the day. Kouji makes his way to his dresser and pulls out his clothes he planned to wear today. He then makes his way to the shower, turning the water on to the usual temperature automatically, remembering how much to turn each one.

After his shower he put on a simple yellow t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He left his hair down, since he didn't want to waste 15 minutes fixing it. He bushes it through once then walks into the kitchen.

Breakfast was just about the same as his shower. He poured his cereal into his bowl and the milk soon followed. He eats it slowly as he re-reads the contents of the cereal over and over again.

Everything was automatic, moving almost emotionlessly through the days. Now he wasn't always like this. He was quite human at one point in time. But as easy as it is to find someone to share your emotions with, it is as easy to have your heart broken by that same someone. Kouji had learnt this the hard way. His first lover pretty much tore his heart from him. His friends lied to him time and time again, not to mention back stabbed him. Everything was crashing around him and the only way to stop his emotions from getting hurt again; he had to shut them away from everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

School was about as automatic as home. The conversations with his 'friends' were the same, long and boring, not like he was able to say anything anyway. His responses were the same, consisting of mainly nods and the simple word, 'Yes'.

He slowly makes his way down the long hallways of the school, dodging students as they walk by him. He slowly finds his way to his math class and locates his seat. "Another long day…" He whispers to himself, looking out the window. But little did he know, that today was the day that will change his life, forever.

The day went by as usual as it normally does until fifth period. Kouji walks into his English class only to be stopped by the teacher. "Um… Is something wrong?" Kouji asks wondering why his teacher stopped him.

"Your counselor wants to see you. They told me when the five-minute bell rang. I was told to send you down as soon as you came in." She says quietly to him.

"What I do?" Kouji asks before even thinking. "I mean… Oh never mind." He states sternly before turning around and walking all the way to the counselor's office. "I wonder what I did to have to go to the office." He grumbles to himself, not to happy that the school administrative ruined his daily schedule.

He reaches the Counselor's office and walks to the desk. "Excuse me. My English teacher told me to come." He states in a tone that made it sound like he was in court.

"Minamoto Kouji. Go down to that door please." The woman at the desk states as she points down to a door in the office. This wasn't exactly what Kouji had in mind. He's never actually been to the counselor's office before.

He does as told and knocks on the door. Some old man opens it and invites Kouji in with a simple hand gesture. "Please, sit down… I have something I need to tell you." He says grimly, telling Kouji that it's something important. So he does as told but doesn't say a word. "We got a call from the hospital today when they couldn't reach your house. It appears that your parents were in a plane crash at 12:57. They told us that they have passed away. We got in contact with Social Services and they say that you will now be staying with you mother in Shinjuku. I'm really sorry." He finishes as he turns to look at Kouji.

Kouji was really at a loss for words. He knew at that point that his life was soon to be changed possibly for the worse.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next week was complete hell. He moved into the Kimura residence and went to his parent's funeral. He will now be attending the school in Shinjuku with his twin brother Kouichi. He really didn't know much about him, but he wasn't too sure on if they will get along or not. He really hasn't been around Kouichi since their parents divorced when they were really young. Kouichi always wore a welcoming warm smile that at least calmed him down a little.

Kouji sat quietly on his bed in his new small bedroom, everything, well mostly everything, was unpacked and in some weird working order. Kouichi walks in, smiling the same warm smile. "Hey, Kouji. Mother and I are going to go shopping. Do you want to come?" He says, his voice kind and gentle.

"No thank you." Kouji says in monotone. Kouichi frowns slightly but nods understandingly to his younger twin brother's response.

"That's okay. You should probably get some rest. You've had a long week, and not to mention a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Kouichi says as a smile once again crosses his face. "I think you'll enjoy it here." He walks out after that.

"A long day, I agree… Though I'm not looking forward to this change… Just more prying people to harass and annoy me…" He murmurs to himself as he lays down onto his bed and closes his eyes and falls under the spell of sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouji slowly opens his eyes after feeling a warm ray of sun hit his face, signifying its way pass the time he normally wakes up. He literally jolts to the corner of his bed when he opens his eyes to see two similar blue eyes staring at him only a foot away from him. His brother begins to laugh softly after he jolts.

"Sorry to scare you, Kouji. I was going to wake you up, but the sun beat me to it." He says between his little giggle fit. "You slept right through your alarm. It went off at 4:45 this morning. Mother shut it off. She thought you could use the extra-rest. You aren't mad are you?"

"Not really… Just… Don't do that anymore. You scared the hell out of me." Kouji says in an angry voice, completely contradicting what he said. "Can you… like get out so I can change?" He whispers again, not to sure what to do.

"Oh! I suppose that would help. Mother is making breakfast. She should be done in a few minutes." He smiles brightly then walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I already hate it here…" Kouji says as he sighs. He quickly changes and puts his hair up then goes out to eat his breakfast; which was nicely made for him. He seats himself at the table and looks down at the fluffy pancakes. "It looks delicious." He says, trying not to offend his mother.

"Thank you." She says, smiling softly to her son. "Did you sleep well, Kouji?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you." He replies before sticking a small piece of the pancake into his mouth.

His mother just watches and sighs slightly. "If you're not hungry, Kouji, don't force yourself to eat. It's all right to say you aren't hungry here. I would understand if it's because of the change of environments." She says as she joins Kouji and Kouichi at the table.

Kouji quickly looks up at her, not to sure what to say to that. "I'm sorry… I'm just… really not looking forward to a new school… I guess it caused me to loose my appetite. But really… It's good."

"It's all right, Kouji. I'll be going there too. So you won't be going without knowing at least someone." Kouichi states, once again smiling happily. "I'm really excited about having a sibling in the same school as me."

"I see" was all Kouji could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouji and Kouichi reach the school and Kouichi happily drags Kouji into the building. He makes his way to his friends to introduce his brother to his friends.

"HEY! KOUICHI!!" A voice shouts from a bench in the hallways. Kouji looks up to see where the voice came from and sees three people sitting on bench near one of the classes waving. Kouichi complies by dragging Kouji all the way to them.

"Hi everyone." He states happily as he talks. The girl looks at Kouji and smiles. One of the boys does the same. The other just stood in awe at the new vision before him.

"Hello. My name is Orimoto Izumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl named Izumi states as she welcomes him with a warm smile.

The boy who smiled as well stands up and extends his hand, Kouji automatically takes it as the boy shakes it then lets go. "My name is Shibayama Junpei." He looks at Takuya and blinks. "Eh. Tacky, introduce yourself." Junpei whispers loudly, waving his hand in front of his mesmerized friend. "You'll have to forgive him… This is Kanbara Takuya."

Kouichi smiles then looks at Kouji expectantly. Kouji looked at him confused at first then realized why he was being stared at. "Oh! Um… I'm Minamoto Kouji…" He states quietly, nervous at the fact he was actually talking to people he didn't know.

"These three are my closest friends. They are really nice and I think you'll like them! Okay you guys. Please try to make my brother feel welcomed." Kouichi states, still smiling, as if one person can smile enough.

"Kouichi! You never told me you had a cute brother!" Takuya says finally after spending a while staring in awe. They all kind of look at Takuya then to Kouji, not to sure what were going to happen next.

Kouji was quite shocked at Takuya's openness of feelings. He remembered that he use to be like that and how him being so opened ruined his life. "Thanks?" He whispers right as the bells ring to what was going to be a rather long and hard day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

All right every one, there's chapter one. I have to admit it almost turned into a KouKou there in the middle of this chapter. I guess that pairing could be plausible in this story.

_Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Thank you. R&R._


	2. New School, New Hope?

_**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Digimon Frontier. Though that would be very nice._

**Warnings**: This **IS** a Takouji fanfic. Do not flame me if you don't like it, for it's not my problem if you chose to read it after I have warned you. As for the flaming goes. I think only positives and ideas should really be said in the review section. I'm not putting my stories up to be insulted. I believe other authors would agree…

_**Summary**: Minamoto Kouji has had his heart broken so many times he is scared to open it up to others. After his parents die in a plane crash and he is forced to move in with his real mother and twin brother, he must slowly learn how to trust others and feel what he has forgotten long ago. But finding a way into Kouji's heart is harder then it looks, as Kanbara Takuya quickly finds out. _

_**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It was greatly appreciated. I will not, however, change the first chapter at all. I will just take the advice given to me and work it into the new chapters. I would like to thank the reviewers:**_

**_KellyQ I really don't think it will become a KoujixKouichi. You and another don't want it like that. So never fear! The Takoujiness is here to stay!_**

**_sharp23 Don't worry sharp23, it will definitely be a Takouji. _**

**diamond sapphire Yes, I agree Takuya might have been a bit rude, but he was love-struck! Can you blame him? . Don't worry, he will make up for it in this chapter.**

**Insane Pyro Girl Thank you for your ideas, Insane Pyro Girl, though I like the way I have Takuya, I will not change how I have him right now (also this story mostly revolves around Kouji, mind you). I also love angst. This story actually might get a little dark in later chapters, maybe even a little dark side of Takuya. I will also try to be a little more detailed. I've been having trouble with details lately, thanks to writing musicals at school, where we need little detail (stage directions at most)**

**_Thanks again everyone for your reviews. Now on with the next chapter._**

Chapter Two

**New School, New Hope?**

The first four classes were like marching through Hell. A lot of the students were annoying and talked to him at random; they didn't even know him, yet they talked to him. Already he managed to have an upper class bully after him, and he was bombarded with English, Math, and Science homework on his first day of school. As said, the first four classes were like marching through Hell.

Lunch was now the new task at hand and Kouji was all ready hating it. He scanned the tables in hopes of spotting Kouichi, but to no avail. He stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, looking around, darting his head in constant directions in hope of finding at least one of Kouichi's friends. But little did he know, that one of them has all ready found him.

Kouji almost drops his tray as a hand is slapped onto his back. He jolts around to see Takuya, grinning from ear to ear. "Takuya…" The only thing capable of escaping Kouji's mouth before Takuya started pushing him forward to a table.

"Don't worry, Kouichi and the others will be here eventually!" Takuya says as he sits down, motioning for Kouji to do the same. "So, in the mean time, tell me about yourself! Are you enjoying it here? What classes are you taking? What's your favourite class so far?"

Kouji stared blankly at Takuya as he rambled out questions with out even giving him a second to at least answer any of them. "Hold it!" Kouji finally says, trying not to sound rude. "Don't you think it would make a lot more sense to ask me one question at a time and give me at least ten seconds to answer each one?" Kouji asks, clearly flustered.

"I guess that would make logical sense… But I want to learn so much about you, and we only have so long a lunch period…" Takuya begins but receives an unsure look from Kouji, causing Takuya's heart to sink slightly. "Okay! I'll ask only one question at a time, as long as you don't give me that look!" Takuya murmurs in a slightly pleading voice. He smiles when he sees Kouji nod to him, the odd look he was given slowly turning into an emotionless mask. "Are you enjoying it here?"

"Not really… To be honest, I hate it here. It's not what I'm use to at all…" Kouji says quietly, but loud enough for Takuya to here him.

Takuya winces slightly, not the reply he wanted to hear. "Okay… Um… What classes are you taking?" He perks up a little at the thought of sharing at least one class with Kouji.

"I have… In order; English, Math, Band, Science, Physical Education, Fine Arts I…Why am I taking an art class… Oh… I'm also taking Creative Writing." Kouji says with a slight smile on his face at his last class. "What are you taking, now that we are on the topic…"

Takuya blinked a couple of times, not expecting to be asked questions in returns, he thought that maybe Kouji could care less about him and his school schedule. "Me? Oh! I have Science, English, Math, Geography, Physical Education, Theater, and Creative Writing. It looks like we'll be sharing fifth and seventh period! That should be fun!"

Kouji looks at Takuya, he didn't seem to look like the artsy type in the writing department. Looks were really starting to be deceiving in this school. "Any thing else you want to ask me, Takuya?"

"Hmnn. Is shouldn't probably ask you what your favourite class or teacher is yet. Or who your favourite teacher is. Not until you have been through all of your classes. What's your favourtire colour?" His smile widening more.

"My favourite colour is blue and yellow. What's yours?" Kouji responds, showing slightly more interest in Takuya and maybe a promising friendship.

"Red! Red is an awesome colour! Hmn. I can't think of any more questions at the moment… Oh wait! Kouji, do you like to act?" Kouji looks at Takuya, unsure of what to say. "You see… Um… My Theater class is short some male actors… and well… you seemed to be not to fond of your sixth period class, so maybe you can switch it to theater. I think you'll enjoy it!" Takuya says, not to sure if that sentence came out the way he wanted it too, but it must have come out in some strange way, Kouji was slightly smiling.

"I think I just might do that. I think you're a really interesting person, Takuya, I just might be interested in learning more about you."

Takuya could sweat Kouji was blushing as he said that, but he could be wrong. "Hey, I think I see Junpei and them! HEY! YOU GUYS! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Takuya yells, his voice echoing through out the cafeteria, but Takuya still stood his ground, even with everyone staring at him oddly. The only people who weren't staring at him was his now embarrassed friends.

Kouichi, Izumi, and Junpei walked slowly to the table, hoping the eyes staring at him and his friends would die down. It finally did as they sat down around the table. "Hi Takuya…" Kouichi says, slightly red from embarrassment.

"Where were you guys?" Takuya replies, smiling at his new found way of annoying his friends.

Izumi smiles and says, "Junpei and Kouichi were helping me in my science class with my project. Unlike someone I know who promised me he would help as well." At these words Takuya flinched, he knew who this 'he' person was.

"Sorry 'Zumi. I was going to go, but then I saw Kouji looking kinda lost here in the cafeteria, I guess it slipped my mind." He says honestly, hiding his smile.

"That's nice. What did you two talk about?" Kouichi asks, a smile creeping innocently onto his face.

Takuya smiled as he retraced the conversation in his head. "We talked about school. We have two classes together! Physical Education and Creative Writing. It's going to be a fun year!" He turns to Kouji. "If you ever need any help, Kouji, feel free to ask. I'd love to help you!"

Junpei snickers. "Just don't ask for any math homework help from Takuya, that's a sure F!" This comment received evil death glares from Takuya.

"HEY! I'm passing my math class thank you! Even with an A!" Takuya whines to himself. His glory of complaining ruined by the five minute bell. "Okay! P.E., Here I come!" He starts to walk off but stops and turns around to wait for Kouji.

Kouji looks over to Junpei, Izumi and Kouichi, who all smile at him the walk away from the table. He turns around and walks over to Takuya. Who knows, maybe it wont be so bad after all. And maybe he will see about that theater class.

_Okay, there is chapter two. It wasn't as long as I was hoping it would be, but it's still good though. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R._

Next chapter Kouji gets to see a side of Takuya's dark side.


	3. The Darkness Within Burning Fire

_**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Digimon Frontier. Though that would be very nice._

**Warnings**: This **IS** a Takouji fanfic. Do not flame me if you don't like it, for it's not my problem if you chose to read it after I have warned you. As for the flaming goes. I think only positives and ideas should really be said in the review section. I'm not putting my stories up to be insulted. I believe other authors would agree…

_**Summary**: Minamoto Kouji has had his heart broken so many times he is scared to open it up to others. After his parents die in a plane crash and he is forced to move in with his real mother and twin brother, he must slowly learn how to trust others and feel what he has forgotten long ago. But finding a way into Kouji's heart is harder then it looks, as Kanbara Takuya quickly finds out. _

_**I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews. It was greatly appreciated. Sorry for The Second chapter being very so to speak, plain. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to put all my effort in not failing any of my classes. Luckily summer is here now and I can dedicate myself once again to my fanfic. I am sorry for the delay and will update once every two weeks.**_

**_KellyQ I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I am sorry for the delay in writing this one._**

**_diamond sapphire I understand what you mean, but I like to establish character connections in the story. Like, I don't want them to just say they are friends, it would ruin the whole " I am a new student woe is me" idea I have going for Kouji. _**

**_Sharp23 Hehe. Yes, Takuya has a dark side.. I won't say anything else on the matter. It will ruin it. Oh… (hands Kouji some rope) Would this help?_**

**_MilliKilo Takuya has a split personality. It will be explained in this chapter, so don't worry. I will enjoy writing out Takuya's dark side too. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while._**

_**AND SO. WITH OUT ANY FARTHER DELAY. HERE IS CHAPTER THREE.**_

Chapter Three

**The Darkness Within the Burning Fire**

Kouji followed Takuya to the boys locker room. It was different then his last school. It was a little more spaced and not so cramped. He jolts slightly as he feels something (someone) grab his arm and began to gently pull him to where the teacher is.

"Hey! Mokayumi-sensei! This is Kouji! Can he share a locker with me?" The brunette chirped loudly, causing both Kouji and the P.E. teacher to look at him weird.

"I suppose. If… he doesn't mind much. Do you?" The teacher asks, still a little shocked at Takuya's sudden question.

"I guess." Kouji whispers only loud enough for the two to hear him. Takuya smiles widely at Kouji's comply to share P.E. lockers together.

The teacher watches as Takuya drags Kouji off to his locker and tells him the combination. "Hmnn" The teacher murmurs. "As I recall… Takuya declared he'd never share a locker in here." He brushed off the thought and grabbed the absent sheet and headed out to the gym.

After Takuya and Kouji dressed down for the class, Takuya dragged him out into the gym and then up towards the bleachers where all the other students were lining up. "Roll call." Takuya whispers noticing Kouji's confused facial expression.

"Oh" Kouji whispers back.

"You must be Minamoto Kouji." The teacher says a little after Takuya told him what was going on. "Welcome. And I hope everyone here helps you to feel welcomed. All right. Now that I have you all marked here, I will explain what he are doing today. We will all go down to the track and run today." He looks at Takuya. "I'm sure you can help Minamoto-san find his way to the track, Kanbara-san."

"Yep! Sure can!" Takuya chirps as he once again latches to Kouji's arm, dragging him to his next destination.

Kouji's mind was full of confusion. He's never been dragged around before and it actually seemed to be pleasant. Normally he'd probably snapped at whoever was touching him. But Takuya, it just seemed soothing. Kouji's train of thought was ruined when Takuya moved his hand from Kouji's arm, causing a slight cold breeze hit the warm spot where Takuya's hand was latched to.

"Here we are! I hope we get to play soccer soon! Do you like soccer, Kouji?" Takuya begins to ask, wanting to learn more about his hopeful chance of a new friend.

Kouji looks down. "Not really. Sorry." He looks back up at Takuya, seeing he wasn't really affected by it. "I'm into kendo though."

Takuya smiles, learning not just one thing, but two. "Kendo! You must be very strong, Kouji!"

Kouji felt his cheeks begin to get slightly warm, warning him he was blushing at the comment made towards him. He quickly lowers his head to make sure Takuya doesn't see. "I'm not that strong yet."

Takuya looks up. "Hmn… I wonder if there's an opening on the schools Kendo club. I'm sure they could use the help. We haven't been doing to well this year." Takuya pauses, realizing he made it sound like he was in the kendo club. "I'm not on the team, but I do go watch it." He finishes with a big smile.

"I'll consider it." Kouji says, offering a very faint smile. _'Perhaps maybe I should go watch a soccer game some time… Maybe I might appreciate something Takuya likes.'_ Kouji thinks to himself, not realizing the teacher has reached the field.

"All right everyone." Mokayumi-sensei says as he goes to his place with his timer and clip board. "Everyone get ready. Four laps then a cool off lap. Improvement in your time on this will determine your grade for the running part, so good luck." With that he signaled for them to start, and thus they did.

Kouji was amazed with how fast Takuya was as he was finding it hard to keep up with him. He took in a deep breath as he slowed himself to a more steady pace so that he wouldn't be to worn out before he finished the first lap. Takuya saw this and also decided to slow down, not wanting to leave Kouji behind.

"Not bad Kouji." Takuya says, smiling from ear to ear again. "You're the first person who was able to keep up with me for almost the first lap."

Kouji felt his cheeks get hot again. He knew that if Takuya kept up his off compliments, he'd be red before school was out. "I… I was the fastest runner in my Physical Education class at my last school." Kouji says between breathes. "I'm impressed with how fast you are." Kouji returns the compliment.

It was Takuya's turn to blush this time as he quickly shot his head to the ground to avoid eye contact. "Speed is essential for soccer. It help to get form one side of the field to the other to steal the ball of to kick in the goal." He says, still blushing.

Time passed as they finally finished their fourth lap around the track and slowed down for the cool down lap. Takuya looks at Kouji whom was panting slightly as if trying to hide that he actually just wanted to drop to the ground and sleep. "Don't over do it Kouji." Takuya says, showing concern. "You look like you're going to pass out."

Kouji looks at Takuya, walking slowly in hopes of regaining energy. "Nah. I'm fine." He protests to Takuya's comment. "I haven't ran in a while, so my bodies not use to it. I should be fine though."

"I'll run slower next time, kay?" Takuya says, smiling once again. "I mean, I still beat my old time, so that means you're not slow." Takuya pauses, realizing what he said came out wrong. He blushed with embarrassment as Kouji cocked an eyebrow at him in question and curiosity. "That… came out wrong… It means you're about as fast as I am."

Kouji felt himself laugh slightly. "You're weird, Takuya, you know that, right?"

Takuya puts his hand behind his head and laughs. "Yeah. I guess I am."

After the cool down lap both of them went up and showered and dressed. Takuya was trying to think of more questions to ask Kouji while Kouji gathered his school bag and neatly put his P.E. clothes into the locker. The bell rung

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Next period

"Ne… Kouji. Have you ever been in love before?" Takuya says, staring off from the bench outside the front of the office. ((Kouji's trying to get his schedule changed.)).

Kouji looks at Takuya, not expecting a question like that. He sat down next to Takuya, trying to find a way to answer that. "Yes…" He looks at Takuya questioningly.

"What's it like? Like… compare it to ice-cream…" Takuya says, a more gentle relaxed smile coming onto his face, showing something different then his usual big grins.

"Ice-cream?" Kouji asks, looking at Takuya even more confused. "Hmn. It's like… when eating your favourite flavor and letting it melt on your tongue before actually swallowing it…" He looks up. " But then realizing that it's no longer cold and refreshing…" Kouji looks down, realizing he started thinking about things he didn't want to talk about, closing his eyes to force the forming tears from falling.

Takuya quickly stood up. "K- Kouji!" He quickly says as he realized that Kouji began crying beside him. He started to think that love was a tad bit to touchy to talk about. "Kouji! I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

Kouji slowly wiped the tears from his eyes. "N…no… Sorry… Can we possibly avoid that topic…"

"I guess…" Takuya looks down. He liked the sense details Kouji gave him for love, but wasn't expecting the other half. "Kouji… Did… someone hurt you?" He asked before thinking, causing Kouji to look at him quickly.

"No… Not physically at least… I'm fine…" Kouji forced a smile as he wiped away any other tear that managed to escape his eyes.

Takuya's soft brown eyes darkened a little as he gently reached forward and wiped another stray tear from Kouji's face. "Kouji… Tears don't suit you…"

"Ta…Takuya?" Kouji asked quickly, once again feeling his cheeks get warm. Something was different about Takuya all of a sudden. He seemed more serious.

Takuya brushed his hand gently against Kouji's cheek. "If someone makes you cry Kouji… I might want to hurt them…" He whispers grimly. "I don't normally like to hurt people… but if my friends are hurting… then… Then whoever makes them suffer will suffer with them." After that was said he lowers his hand and smiles. "So! Let's not talk about love!"

Kouji just stared, confused. It was like Takuya was two different people. He sounded so serious, as if he would kill someone if he wanted. "All… right…" Kouji whispers, not to sure how to respond.

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter three and I'm sorry that it is short and ends abruptly… But it's very early in the morning and I haven't slept for two days(I fear I have become an insomniac again…). I promise the next chapter will be longer and won't focus on only one class. I tend to over do it sometimes, and I'm sorry for that.

Please R&R!


	4. Acting, Imagination, And Hang Out?

_**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Digimon Frontier. Though that would be very nice._

**Warnings**: This **IS** a Takouji fanfic. Do not flame me if you don't like it, for it's not my problem if you chose to read it after I have warned you. As for the flaming goes. I think only positives and ideas should really be said in the review section. I'm not putting my stories up to be insulted. I believe other authors would agree…

_**Summary**: Minamoto Kouji has had his heart broken so many times he is scared to open it up to others. After his parents die in a plane crash and he is forced to move in with his real mother and twin brother, he must slowly learn how to trust others and feel what he has forgotten long ago. But finding a way into Kouji's heart is harder then it looks, as Kanbara Takuya quickly finds out. _

_**I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews. I'm glad a lot of you liked the third chapter and I seem to be updating chapter four a lot sooner then expected. I think maybe the Fourth of July has something to do with my sudden energy. **_

**_KellyQ I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope this one is enjoyable as well. I appreciate your comment._**

**_Airkid Hehe. I think Kouji might have to take a long nap to try to figure out the events of today. Glad you like my fanfic so far and hope you continue to like it._**

**_Silver Shadow I know! I love the double personality I gave Takuya. It will be expressed a lot more later when a certain someone decides to give a surprise visit to Kouji._**

**_TALA MINE-TALA HOT Glad ya like it. And interesting name. _**

_**Now. I believe I owe everyone the next chapter. Here is chapter Four! Be Warned! The Drama teacher is creepy! **_

Chapter Four

**Acting, Imagination, and After School Hang Out?**

Kouji finally got his schedule changed and preceded with Takuya to the school's drama room. He had to admit, it was a small class, and as Takuya said, lacked the gender known as male… In fact, Takuya and him were the 'only' men. Kouji glances at Takuya and offers a nervous half smile. "I didn't know that you meant… the ratio would be 14:2… after I joined." He states calmly, trying his best to give a good impression.

Takuya smiles; turning slightly red, he whispers, "Well… The others dropped out because they felt acting was stupid…" His grin widens. "Look on the bright side. All the cute girls are in here, right?" He looks down, noting his comment. After all, he doesn't know Kouji's preference, and how it's been so far, no luck on him swinging his way.

Kouji shakes his head slightly. "It's not the girls I'd be interested in, Takuya… It's the grade." He looks around the classroom and watches as all the girls giggle about and chatter while waiting for the teacher to return to the room.

As Kouji glances at one, she smiles, then gives a very seductive lick to her lips causing Kouji to wince at her openness of activity. "Hey there. You must be the new student. You're kind of cute, you know that?" She says as she walks towards him and Takuya.

Kouji shakes his head and looks at Takuya who doesn't seem to be enjoying her advances. He then turns and looks at the girl and smiles. "I've been told that already today."

Takuya feels his cheeks get hot. He did say that, didn't he? He moves his gaze down then up when he hears the door open.

The teacher walks in, carrying a box full of costumes. "We're… Going to role-play today." He finally reaches the center of the room and dumps the contents of the box out. "This will be a great learning experience for all of you who feel uncomfortable with acting." He looks around making sure they grasped the concept and stops when spotting Kouji. "O! What joyous of days that the office bestows us the honor of such a fair new student! And what of your name, my good man!"

Kouji managed a smile of embarrassment, mind you it wasn't himself he was embarrassed of, it was the teacher and the audience he was with. "Um… My name is Minamoto Kouji. Sir..." He says in a muffled voice.

"No! No! That won't do! Minamoto-san! You are not to be called Minamoto Kouji! You! You shall be named Yami no Namida!" The teacher chirps at the thought of the name suiting him.

"Y…Yami no Namida?" Kouji questions. Why the heck would the teacher call him tear of darkness?

"It's a perfect name for you! Please accept it! And you! Baka-neko! You take good care of him!" The teacher snorts, pointing to Takuya.

"Yes… yes… Mirokawa-sensei…" Takuya says under his breath.

Mirokawa-sensei smiles then starts handing out the outfits. "Please just put them on, no need actually changing, just put them over the ones you are already wearing, time is precious and we are running out. Okay! Baka-Neko! You are a want to be knight. Kori, you are the young beautiful maiden. Yami no Namida, you shall be the King. The rest of you shall decide for yourselves."

"Hai!" The class complied and thus all Hell broke loose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the embarrassing class that they called Drama, Baka-Neko and Prince Yami no Namida, are! I mean, Takuya and Kouji headed to their last class of the day. Creative Writing.

Takuya sighs, receiving him a glance from Kouji. Kouji offers him an awkward smile. "So… How did you receive the name 'Baka-Neko' in Drama?" Kouji whispers.

"Tch! My first day in that class, I managed to slip and meow at the same time! Its all FALL; NYA! All at once…" Takuya grumbles. "That teacher drives me nuts…"

"Then why are you in the class?" Kouji asks, trying to clear up the current situation.

Takuya pauses, causing Kouji to stop and stare. "I love acting. I mean… I love soccer more. But I also like acting." He looks up as if he is daydreaming. "I want to be a star both on and off the soccer field, ya know?"

"More like the center of attention." A familiar voice snaps Takuya out of his fantasy.

Takuya whips around, glaring at the person. "Junpei! Must you always be mean to me?"

Junpei began to laugh. "I was just kidding. But it does sound like you want to be the center of attention. But we need to head to class. The others will wonder what took us so long." He begins to walk away and Takuya soon follows. Kouji just watches before realizing that they are his means to finding the next class.

They reach the Creative writing class where the teacher has already laid out their assignment and was happily typing away at her computer. Takuya grips Kouji's arm and drags him to the seat next to his and quickly reads the paper.

"Yes! Round Robin! Hey! Let's all of us do it!" Takuya chirps.

Izumi smiles and pulls out her paper. "Okay. This will be fun. With five people, we might get some very interesting stories." She pauses and looks at Kouji. "You don't mind doing this with us, do you Kouji-kun?"

Kouji quickly shakes his head. "No! I think it should be fine!" He quickly states. He doesn't want to offend any of Kouichi's friends.

Junpei also pulls out paper, handing one to Kouji, Takuya, Kouichi, and himself. "Okay! I'll set my timer to one minute and then we shall all begin!"

Kouichi looks at Kouji and smiles. "Are you enjoying it here?"

"It's okay. It hasn't been as bad as I though it would be. No offence. But I wasn't really looking forward to coming here…" Kouji whispers to Kouichi.

"That's okay. You seem to have changed your mind, even if it was a little." Kouichi states. "Okay! We're ready!"

"BEGIN!" Junpei states as the group begin writing.

Six minutes pass as everyone end their stories. Izumi smiles. "O… I wonder how mine turned out." She says, excited.

"You go first then!" Junpei says, smiling from ear to ear at the thought of Izumi mentioning him in her story.

"Okay! 'Once upon a time in a land full of mystery and magic lived a young girl who was lost! She looked every where in hopes of finding her way home!' 'All of a sudden a giant soccer ball came out and attacked the little lost girl! It devoured her and laughed out a horrible laugh! It then stormed away to find more people to devour! It was the evil-----' 'It was the evil Soccer Devil who went around eating young girls. It tasted for soft flesh and noted that women had the softest. He was near a village when all at once' 'the evil Soccer Devil barged through the town as if it owned the place! It demanded that all the women be lined up in order of skin texture. He would eat them all! He would also ----' 'He would also eat all the pretty men so that the poor women wouldn't be left out. One woman stood out, her blond hair blowing in the wind. She would kill this demon! She was none other then' 'The Princess Izumi! She has heard of this demon and his want for women and bad doings to women! So she attacked and destroyed the demon, and every one lived happily ever after." She laughs. "It was great."

Takuya stood up. "My turn!" He looks around the group, grinning. "'A long time ago, there lived a prince. His name was Yami no Namida! He was a rather lonely prince and wanted to find someone.' 'Now Prince Yami no Namida wasn't looking for just anyone, he wanted someone who could help him, love him, want him. But some one like that never existed. He looks at Baka-Neko (his assistant) and says " I need---' '"I need some body to love." Baka-Neko was taken aback by Prince Yami no Namida's sudden need. He looks around and wonders what to say or' 'do. He instantly thinks of something. Baka-Neko looks at him. "I know! Prince Yami no Namida! I can love you!" ' 'Prince Yami no Namida smiles at Baka-Neko and shakes his head. "But you are a baka-neko? How can you love me?" Baka Neko looks down and ' 'and states. "Love is love milord. See it my way."" Takuya bows. And smiles, then sits down. "That was fun!"

Kouji looks around, realizing everyone is watching him. He stands up and coughs. "Okay… Here goes mine." He looks around again. "The bloody sword fell to the floor as its holder stands in defeat. His enemy, none other the Prince Deliar holds the sword to his throat then slowly makes his round behind him, where he lowers his sword and plants a kiss onto the others neck. "My my Kouru. You lost so easily, I wouldn't of thought that—' 'that you of all people would lose to me so easily." Deliar plants another kiss onto his captive's neck. "You should've listened to me Kouru." He brings his sword back up to Kouru's neck.' 'Kouru winces at the sudden fear of death as the sword got closer to his neck. Not knowing what to do, he stands frozen, as if time stopped around him, his sapphire eyes staring into the unknown as Deliar once again kissed his neck.' 'Deliar then pushes Kouru to the ground and smiles. "It's your turn to chase, my friend. But do not think I will let you go easy next time." ' 'Kouru forces himself up and glares at Deliar. "I don't want to chase you… And quit being easy on me! It's bad for my ego!" Deliar stifles a laugh. "My my, as stubborn as always." ' 'Kouru's glare deepens as he picks up his sword. "Fight me… Kill me this time if you can. Maybe my ego will be improved.". Deliar shakes his head and begins to walk away. "Next time my pet…" " Kouji blushes. "Yeah… That's it…"

Kouichi smiles at his brother. Entertained by his first sentence and the outcome of the story. He then stands up. "My turn, I suppose. 'There once lived this egg keeper. He kept all kinds of eggs, big ones, small ones, spotted ones, plain ones, colored ones… Yeah you get the point. So anyway, he collected eggs. ' 'Those eggs were bound to hatch one day! And what the egg keeper didn't know… that those were stork eggs.' 'The poor storks were always loosing their eggs. And the poor people expecting their children weren't very happy. In fact. They were very sad. Soon… Those eggs began to hatch. The poor Egg keeper panicked. In side each egg was a human baby. And they cried and cried, and cried, and ' 'cried! The egg-keeper never token care of a baby before… And he was stuck with 300 of them! How could this happen to him! He began looking for the storks. ' 'Now when he found the storks, he begged for them to take away the 300 babies and give them happy homes, but they denied…' 'They told him, "Since you stole all of our eggs, you must raise all of them as your own. And so… the egg-keeper died. A very… horrible baby death. THE END!" Kouichi smiled. "I sure hope I don't get stuck in that kind of situation."

"All right! My turn! Best goes last!" Junpei snorts. He hoped his story was as good as how Kouji's turned out. "'There was this girl, who knew this boy, but this boy didn't know her. She felt that they were destined to be. She would give him signs that he'd just walk right by. ' 'She soon got depressed. Why wouldn't he notice her? She did everything she could. She then remembered that he loved lemon pie, so she would bake him a lemon pie!' 'Now… This naïve girl baked a lemon pie and gave it to the guy. Well… She gave it to him in a way she didn't intend. She tripped and the pie flew, right into his face.' 'The guy jumped from his seat and wiped the lemon pie off his face. He looked at the girl in utter disdain. He shakes his head but… then he starts laughing. He didn't know why… Maybe it's because she began to cry.' 'He walks over to her and removes a little bit more of the pie off his face and playfully wipes it on hers. He then licks his fingers and begins to walk away.' 'He then stops and turns. "Is this your way of asking me out?" She smiles and blushes." Junpei sighs. "The end."

"Awe! How cute!" Izumi smiles, liking how that one ended. "You should continue it!"

Kouji looks at the clock. "The bell rings soon, doesn't it?" He says as he looks at Takuya, who was reading his story over and over again. "Why did you use my drama name?"

"Hm?" Takuya looks up at Kouji. "First name that came to head. Sorry if that makes you mad, but I see you had no problem throwing mine in there." He grins.

"No.. I didn't." Kouji stands up and grabs his bag right as the bell rings.

Kouichi looks at Kouji then also stands up. "Hey! Let's all go get some ice cream! My treat!" He latches to Kouji's arm and then Takuya's. "Come come! You too, Junpei! Izumi!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouichi walked behind Takuya who has quickly taken the lead. He knew he'd like the idea of having ice cream and not having to pay for it. He looks at Kouji and smiles. Hoping that if he gets to know his friends better, he wouldn't hate it here as much. He then looks at Izumi and Junpei who are walking behind him, she's still telling Junpei to write more to his story.

Kouichi then runs up to walk along side his brother. "Care to tall me about your day?"

Kouji looks at his brother. "It was hell until lunch. Takuya's been helpful too. It's nice having some classes with people you know…"

Kouichi nods. "I have most of my classes with Izumi and Junpei. So I think Takuya will enjoy having you in most of his. Do you feel comfortable around them?"

"Yes… Surprisingly. I didn't at first. But they seem okay." He looks at them as he continues to walks. Takuya slows down to join their conversation, his eyes dark again.

"You had friends where you use to live, didn't you?" Takuya murmurs, not liking the idea of Kouji finding it surprising that he can feel safe around them.

Kouji steps back a little, remembering the last time Takuya's eyes were like that. "Yes… Well… They weren't exactly friends, I guess. Not technically trust worthy." He pauses. Not to sure if he should even be saying this.

"Please don't feel that way around us… We all care for each other, Kouji." Takuya turns and smiles. "I hate people not feeling comfortable around me. It hurts my feelings!"

Kouji nods, once again confused.

They finally reached the Ice-Cream Parlor where Takuya quickly dragged Kouji to see all the flavors and pointing out which ones he likes the best. Kouichi slowly made his way over to them. "Let him make his own choice, okay Takuya?" Kouichi says playfully, causing an involuntary pout from Takuya.

Kouji smiles faintly. "I… I don't really care for ice-cream." He says quietly. Kouichi looks at him but smiles. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. Then we can get you something when we go home, okay?" Kouichi says, still smiling. "Besides. Takuya would eat your share…"

Takuya smiles widely. "I can't help it!"

Junpei laughs. "I just wonder where he keeps it all." The comment causes Izumi to laugh.

Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi all get their ice-cream then sit at one of the tables outside, Kouji follows so that he can listen to whatever they have to say. Maybe he can learn something about them.

And learn he did. He found out that Junpei, despite his rude and witty comments, is actually quite sensitive, and Izumi, looking to be some kind of classy prep, was actually a kind and loving person. He also found out that Takuya was captain of the soccer team and that Kouichi, despite his very frail look was a member of the Kendo club. He was starting to feel a sense of clarity around them. But that wasn't going to change the fact that he needs to be careful, no matter how they look or act…

He was already deceived… And he will be deceived no more.

**A/N _Wow! That turned out longer then I thought it would. Hehe. I love the stories that were written. And no one commented on Kouji's Shonen ai! HAH! It's Takuya's fault that they don't care. He's converted all of them into acceptance of it. _**

_**Oh!**_

_**Round Robin- A writing game where a group of people, normally four, would all start out with a blank piece of paper. They would begin to write a story for a minute then pass it clockwise. ((All of them started the story)) They continue adding to the story each writing for a minute before passing and only being able to read what the last person wrote. The story goes around once and once is returned to the person who started it, they write the ending. **_

_**It's very fun, everyone should try it It might go as other names, but I was taught it in my English class and we called it Round Robin.**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
